Continual development and rapid improvement in modern technology has resulted in the widespread availability and use of mobile communication devices. Consumers continue to demand and purchase mobile devices with additional capabilities. Consequently, mobile communication device and component manufacturers are continually developing additional communication features for mobile communication devices, such as cellular phones.